Zoe and Nico
by Alpacasmafia
Summary: Zoe and Nico have teams and fight each other in a Hunger Games type thing.


**So umm this is the first story of the Alpacas mafia. We have other shit in the works and will be posting that soon. This was actually our first story. Which is weird because we have changed SOOO much since then. Wolfe won't let me rewrite anything or finish it. It wasn't any where near done and I actually am going to finish it and post the rest as chapter 2. So this is the first story we wrote. I was better at descriptions** **and we were all around shitty at dialogue** **and comedy. I am writing this A/N in the copy n' paste for fanfic so Wolfe won't say shit. So just in case you can't realize this when we get started it is a Percy Jackson thing roughly based off the Hunger Games. Just ignore the chapter thing we were stupid and didn't know about real chapters.**

Percy jackson battle

By Ghosthatesjames and Wolfe14

Chapter 1: Annie bell loses it

It was a cool summer night the kind you hear about in movies. The n was shining through the treetops and there was a breeze rolling throughout the countryside. When a man by the name of Dionysus had decided to take an evening stroll and recalled the time he had spent at a certain summer camp, after the war with Gaia he was released of his duties there, and he decided to take revenge on some of the demigods who had tormented him. He started with Annabeth Chase. She was now in her mid to late thirties and was gorgeous. Her curly blonde hair now fell down to her waist she stood about five foot ten inches tall. She still looked like an athlete, with the deep tan and build of a long distance runner. Yes she was quite beautiful but was still unfortunately was alone. One day around six o'clock Annabeth heard loud sequence of knocks on the door. When she opened it she saw someone she prayed to never see again.

"Hello, Mr D," Annabeth said voice dripping with venom.

"Why hello Annie Bell," Mr. D said with contempt that rivaled Hades'.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Just to drive you insane!" Mr. D said laughing maniacally. "

Wha-" Annabeth was cut of when Mr. D pushed her back and the saying a few words in Ancient greek Annabeth snapped she started to foam at the mouth and started to scream. Mr. D then took her away and shoved her in a dark cell.

Chapter 2: Jason and Piper lose their marbles.

Jason didn't end up very well after the giant war he got ptsd and stumbles around mumbling to himself lusting to have something to fight for . nostalgic for war. deeply wanting a sensation that many others find repulsive. Very quickly Dionysus saw it wouldn't take too much effort to push him over the edge. Walking up to Jason he saw Piper talking to him trying to help him. Dionysus approached and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason jumped back and started to scream. Dionysus then looked him in his eyes and Jason eye's became maniacal and murderous. Dionysus then turned to Piper and said two words. "It's over," Piper then went to Jason's side and started to mutter to him. Taking them to another cell and leaving them there.

Chapter 3: Revival

Dionysus went to Elysium and looked for a very specific person one who he was convinced could take out his enemies. Out of nowhere came someone. He asked "What are you doing here?"

"It is none of your concern," Dionysus said

Dionysus then turned to The boy and grabbed him and then looked him in the eyes. Nico then bowed to him They then left and they found they were looking for. After getting to the surface the spirit became solid.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are back to take revenge!" Dionysus said.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe join us everyone else has turned!" said Dionysus said.

"I-I can't!" Zoe yelled

"Why not?" Dionysus asked.

"I am a huntress." Zoe said.

"She has also turned and you can bring her back "

"No she hasn't she never would!." Zoe yelled.

Dionysus sighed and decided to just alter her thoughts a little bit.

"I will come with you," Zoe said.

Chapter 4" The Mayhem Begins

The others Dionysus had left were easy and one day the fight began. There were 2 teams Team one was: Zoe, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. Team Two was Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Dakota, and Octavian. Zoe by order of Dionysus was actually a traitor and would kill them all. and with this they set off and they started to prepare for the bloodbath that would soon ensue.

LINE BREAK ZOE

Zoe took lead on her team, as was expected, while frank turned into bird and scouted out ahead. they moved through the forest that they once had so many happy memories in. What with the ones of capture the flag and monster hunting years ago, but now it was terrifying everyone was on edge around any corner the other team could be waiting to kill them.

"I never have been too fond of thy forest." Zoe quietly told Annabeth

"It used to be such an exciting place, although now it is so dark and scary i can't tell where anything is." Annabeth replied nervously.

She did grow up here and now it would be hard for her to cope with the fact that the same environment that she used to love would be the setting of her demise. Everyone was on edge, except Zoe she was at the top of her game every one of her senses was sharp she felt the forest run through her veins, she was one with the earth. This was probably Artemis looking down on her favorably for her service so long ago. As they walked through the forest her team felt uneasy, and so did she. She knew with every step she made, every breath she took she knew that she would have to betray these people for the amusement of that wine loving freak they called "Mr.D", but she knew that she would need there help to defeat the other team. They walked through a clearing after about an hour or so and saw a familiar landmark, Zeus's fist. they all somewhat recognized it after all those years. Frank field to the top and scouted out, he gave the all clear and turned back into a human. Zoe climbed up to the top and just sat there looking out over the people she used to know so well, the friends she had and a feeling of guilt hit her like a 18 wheeler going 50. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to do it easily. Then she saw something that she immediately knew was Piper Mclean. In an instant, Zoe drew her bow and fired an arrow. The arrow like everyone Zoe fired hit it's mark, it lodged itself in Piper's throat and stopped about midway through the shaft of the arrow, sticking out the back of her neck. Piper stood there the look of shock on her face staring up and Zoe with big, round puppy dog eyes and a tear slowly streamed down her cheek then off her chin and mixed with the blood oozing out of her throat. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably a few seconds, Piper fell to the ground, dead.

 **So I know this isn't done we will post the rest later. It is our first story and Wolfe saw fit to share it as is to show how we have grown as writers. On that note as always FUCK YOU PEOPLE.**


End file.
